Stan Marsh
"Cartman just fucking listen to me, Stacey doesn't trust you Eric, and to be honest neither do I, I would rather my sister date Butters or Token, maybe even Clyde, but YOU, no!" Stan Marsh is the adoptive brother of Mia and Stacey Tesmo whose family took them in at 10 Years of age. He is Kyle Broflovski's best friend and is seen hanging around the school and usually getting involved in Stacey and Mia's problems and is an over protective brother. Appearance Stan is mostly shown wearing a brown jacket with a red collar, a blue hat with a red puffball and rim, and blue jeans. Under his jacket, he either wears a red and blue baseball shirt or a white T-shirt/v-neck. He also wears a blue Terrance and Phillip shirt to bed and a green suit for special occasions. It is evident that he has black hair like his father Randy, and if often seen in his teenage years. Personality Stan is generally the most tender and sensitive of the four boys. Stan is an extremely over protective brother to Mia and Stacey which annoys the two a lot. Stan is the only one who stopped eating meat completely when the boys found that veal was actually "tortured baby cow." However, he sometimes is seen not caring if someone unimportant dies. He is also seen as a very moral person and always breaks up fights between his friends in a 'heroic' way. Although this annoys his friends, it later makes them happy that the fight/s didn't worsen. Stan can be rude when he wants to be, often bullying people at times. When Wendy died from Stacey, he at first cared then realised she's just a "stupid slut". He is usually the one who is unaffected by the many scams, cults, and mass influences that South Park has been subjected to, and has a knack for seeing through falsely glorified practices and celebrities. Stan and Kyle's personalities tend to be similar, especially in the earlier seasons, but are not quite interchangeable, and they have developed more distinct and complex personalities during the show's run. Still, they are considered the closest friends out of the four. Powers & Abilities Find out yourself Jews. History Stan attended South Park Elementary as part of Mr. Garrison's Fourth Grade Class. Stan's father Randy is a geologist, and his mother Sharon is a secretary at Tom's Rhinoplasty. Since its beginning, the series has had a running gag where when Kenny is killed, Stan will announce, "Oh my God, you/he/she/they/we killed Kenny!" Kyle will then respond: "You/that/those/we're bastard(s)!", or vice versa. Relationships Kyle Broflovski Stan and Kyle have been great friends since the very beginning of the show. Stan seems to be the only character in the show who gets along with all of the main and background characters. Stan has saved Kyle's life on several occasions without hesitation. This of course, leads Stan to get bullied by Eric, Mia and Stacey a lot. Stan often becomes anxious about Kyle when he is tricked by various scams or becomes immersed in his hatred of Cartman, bending over backwards to encourage or reassure Kyle, convince him otherwise, or to get him out of trouble. Their friendship is so strong that Cartman calls them "fags" and has even commented, "You wanna get a room so you can make out for a while?" Later on in the book, Stan and Kyle end up dating, them confirming that they are both gay. Stacey Tesmo Stacey Tesmo was welcomed into the Marsh's house at the start of the book. Since then, Stan has become overprotective of her and will often be seen trying to stop her from getting into trouble. This however, backfires as Stacey will always end up doing whatever she wants regardless of what Stan tries to tell her. However, Stacey still cares for Stan as if he was her own brother due to the fact that he was kind to her despite her issues. He took her and Mia in, even though not knowing them, and took care of them from day one. Therefore, she is secretly thankful to him but will never admit that to his face. Mia Tesmo Like Stacey Tesmo, Mia was welcomed into the Marsh's house at the start of the book. And again, Stan plays the 'over-protective brother' role toward Mia despite having a crush on her at some point. Mia can be quite a handful, especially in the company of Eric Cartman, however Stan tries his best to protect her from these situations. He usually ends up un-sucessful but still uses his best attempts to keep her safe. However, even though Mia often ignores his pleas for her and Stacey to keep out of trouble, she still cares for him and, like Stacey, is thankful for all he has done.